


Merry Christmas Merlin

by dangerhumming



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur the prat, Coffee Shop, Contemplation, F/M, Fluffy, Kilgharrah being annoying, M/M, Merlin being oblivious, Past Lives, canon AU, gaius forever the matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerhumming/pseuds/dangerhumming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin contemplates his relationship with Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrenfeatherpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenfeatherpen/gifts).



> A/N: I had a dream and this was the result. I am American so sorry about that, I tried to make things as straight forward as possible but if you are confused just let me know and I will clean it up as best I can. Also, I have not beta so any mistakes are my own. I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

Merlin was late. In his defence, he had to close up the shop so Arthur the Prat could get ready for the arrival of the elusive Gwen. But no, that wasn’t quite right. Well, Arthur was a prat but much less so lately which Merlin found hard to wrap his head around. After all, Arthur usually became more of a prat around the holidays not less. (This mostly arose from having to deal with Uther, his father.) But neither was Gwen very elusive, she lived only half an hour away but Arthur had been to see her less this year than ever and only last Christmas he was ready to propose. If Arthur did not get his butt in gear someone else would. Hell, Merlin would propose himself if he wasn’t gayer than the Winchester brothers and in love with Arthur.   
  
Every single person Merlin knew seemed to be aware of his devotion and love for Arthur except of course the dollophead himself. It all started several years ago when Merlin first came to the States to live with his uncle Gaius. He owned a coffee shop that was down on its last legs but after a few months of working there Merlin could proudly say business was booming once again. Merlin had always intended to find a real job but when Gaius offered him the shop Merlin was too devoted to see it go to anyone else and became the owner and full time employee. About six months later Gaius asked Merlin if he could give a job to his godson; here of course enters Arthur the Prat. For the first couple months it was hell. They hated each other and despite their best efforts the worst coffee Merlin has ever tasted was produced and sold because of that hate. But the regulars still came; apparently watching the two of them bicker was quite entertaining and worth the shitty coffee. After the whipping cream war which decimated the entire shop a truce was called. Now granted, it was not all smooth sailing after that but it did make things better; Arthur was still a prat and Merlin still called him out on it but they were both perfectly alright with that.  
  
There were ups and there were downs but they weathered life together. It took a year for Merlin to even buck up the courage to ask about Uther. (Arthur did not want to take over his father’s company and was not very suited to do so and instead wanted his sister Morgana to do it. Uther refused to allow that. Arthur knew his father would eventually see the truth of the matter, ran away and hasn’t seen or heard from his father in over a year.) It took a month for Arthur to forgive him for calling Uther and telling him where his son was hiding but it was worth it to Merlin for Arthur was a lot happier knowing he had his father’s trust and faith to back his life choices. Unfortunately, Uther was not the only obstacle. There were also the women of Arthur’s life (Sophia was a nightmare), the men of Merlin’s (he didn’t really date any of them Arthur only thought he did so he was sour for weeks), and the general expanding and pairing up of their friend group. Leon and Morgana worked out wonderfully for everyone (Merlin of course set them up). And as for Gwaine and Elena, some people are just meant to be. Six months ago Merlin and Arthur became business partners and co-owners of Camelot’s Magical Remedies. (Gaius picked the name, he thought it was only appropriate given both an Arthur and a Merlin worked there.) The number of people who came in looking for a magical remedy for their problem was ridiculous and although they were disappointed to find it was not a magic shop they still could always be persuaded to buy a coffee anyway.  
  
Now it was Christmas once again and Merlin was late. For the past several years all of his friends would meet at Morgana’s house (small mansion) and spend Christmas to New Year’s day there. Gaius was known to spend several days and even Uther dropped in on boxing day. The reason Merlin was late was not only did he have to close up the shop but he still had not gotten Arthur a present yet. So, he did the only thing he could think of, after scooping a handful of snow and cupping his hands around it he then held that snow to his chest in his closed joined hands he thought of the dragon he kept seeing in his dreams. When he opened his hands a small dragon rested on there made entirely of ice that would never melt or shatter. Merlin wasn’t sure why he had his gifts but he had them as long as he could remember. Elements bent to his will, creatures loved and respected him, other people of magic bowed to him in the streets. When he was happy objects performed at optimum best or got too excited and moved on their own. But when he was sad or angry he could destroy an entire village (which he did and was the reason he could never return home). The likeness to Kilgharrah, the dragon of his dreams, was astounding. It sent chills down Merlin’s spine just remembering his last haunting words: “The time of Albion is almost upon us young warlock. You have done well. Things are not as different as they appear. You have vastly improved this future. The Once and Future King is ready.”  
  
The words echoed in Merlin’s head on the drive through slippery roads covered in snow and surprise ice patches. It would go a lot smoother if he had four wheel drive or snow tires but he is cheap and is very fond of his crappy car. Merlin only hoped he would make it there before midnight. Despite the night like darkness outside, he knew it was only about five in the evening. Not ten minutes into his drive it started snowing. What was a forty five minute drive became two and a half hours. Upon arriving he noticed Arthur was standing the doorway waiting and looking angry. Merlin could only wonder what he did to incur such a wrath this time. He quickly grabbed all the presents before exiting the car and arriving on the stoop to a very pissed looking Arthur.   
  
He did not deserve the anger of Arthur and began to tell him such before he was rudely interrupted by said prat calling him an idiot, grabbing the front of his coat and pulling him in for a kiss. Merlin dropped all the presents he was holding in shock, he was fairly sure he heard Morgana’s break but he could fix it later because he was being kissed and finally got over the shock to kiss back Arthur bloody Pendragon. The straightest gay man Merlin had ever seen fool anybody. Arthur was like Dean or Kirk or...oh good gods he was really gay wasn’t he? How did Merlin miss that? By the time Arthur pulled back leaving an inch of space between them Merlin had already thrown his arms around Arthur, one hand deep in his hair, the other pushing Arthur as close as possible.   
  
Arthur huffed a laugh before leaning close and gently kissing Merlin’s lips. “Merry Christmas Merlin,” he whispered. Merlin had a feeling this was going to be one of the best Christmases ever.  


End file.
